1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display, when cells are cut or after liquid crystal is injected into the cut cells, a step of cleaning each cell is executed. A liquid for the cleaning may enter the cell or corrosion may occur in a terminal portion, etc., because of the remaining liquid. JP-A-5-232422 discloses a technique to surround the outer peripheral portion of a substrate with a seal, thereby preventing liquid entry at the cleaning time when a cut scratch at cutting cells is formed.